


Миллион разбитых слов

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Ступени к Асгарду [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Игры с судьбой редко приводят к чему-то хорошему. Но если уж начал игру - какой смысл от нее отказываться?





	Миллион разбитых слов

Несколько дней проходят спокойно. Относительно спокойно – ментальные атаки повторяются каждую ночь, но они несравнимо слабее даже самой первой. Это и беспокоит.   
Теоретически – чисто теоретически – я допускаю, что читаури банально не до меня. В конце концов, у них своих проблем наверняка хватает. С теми же мидгардцами, к примеру. Не говоря уж о том, что Асгард вполне себе мог объявить этой расе войну. С Тора, уже вообразившего себя царем царей, и не такое станется.   
На практике я в это не верю. Во-первых, судя по всему, бразды власти отец еще не отдал, а у него никаких особых причин развязывать войны нет. Во-вторых, в таком случае от меня бы совсем отстали. А так… атаки продолжаются, но вялые и беспомощные. Хотя и разнообразные.   
Ледяной, продирающий до костей холод – но вполне себе сопоставимый с морозом Йотунхейма.   
Тяжелое, начисто лишенное воздуха пространство – неприятно, но для меня, как выяснилось, не смертельно. Может, потому, что Асгард слишком много дал мне, может – потому, что ментальная атака не в полной мере сымитировала физиологические процессы.   
Сумасшедший зеркальный лабиринт, меняющийся каждую секунду и дробящийся на новые ответвления, пути, стены, барьеры… в конечном итоге я просто сел на зеркальный пол и спокойно ждал, пока атака захлебнется.   
Еще две атаки удалось отбить, не проваливаясь во власть чужого кошмара. Впрочем, они так… вяленькими были.   
По очкам вроде как четыре – один. Или, если приплюсовать прошлый раунд, шесть – два с одной ничьей.   
Неприятное предчувствие не отпускает. 

Если рассуждать логически – то бить надлежит либо в точку слабости, либо в точку силы. Первое проще, второе результативнее. На практике в конечном итоге выбирают ту, которую находят первой.   
Точек силы у меня сейчас попросту нет.   
Точку слабости обнаружили трое суток назад.   
Смысла искать иные лично я бы не видел. Это затратно по времени. И не рационально. И никаких гарантий, что иные точки уязвимости у объекта в принципе имеются.   
Впрочем, вообразить причину, по которой меня ну почти оставили в покое, не сложно. Это Тор на занятиях по воинскому искусству запомнил лишь одну тактику – под названием «лобовая атака». Меня гораздо сильнее интересовали вопросы стратегии, но тактика, как ни странно, давалась проще.   
И то, что подсказала мне память, оптимизма не вызвало.

***  
Когда по каменным плитам вновь стучат тяжелые шаги, я на секунду обманываюсь, позволяя себе представить, как расскажу отцу… постараюсь объяснить… и даже – к ледяным демонам оно все! – попрошу о помощи. В конце концов, Один просто обязан найти выход – если я все еще ему нужен. И я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что Всеотец с легкостью решит эту проблему. За тысячи лет – научился. У него и похуже дела были.  
Дверь распахивается с резким стуком, и в камеру входит Тор. 

– Отец сказал поговорить с тобой, – с места в карьер информирует он меня.   
Я вспоминаю явление в камеру Одина и признаю, что в одном мидгардцы правы: яблоко от яблони далеко не падает. Раздражение удается подавить, но когда я встречаю взгляд небесно голубых глаз, не удерживаюсь:   
– И тебе доброго дня, братец.  
Да, знаю, лучший способ смутить собеседника – подчеркнуть его невежливость. Не каждого, конечно, – на отца это почти никогда не действует. Зато Тор… Тор, как обычно, краснеет, кхмыкает, откашливается и, наконец, здоровается в ответ. Смутить его настолько просто… другое дело – а на кой мне оно сдалось? Мне, по идее, из брата надо союзника делать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, а вовсе не сведением мелких счетов заниматься.   
Поднимаюсь с ложа, откровенно радуясь, что силы за день восстановились. Утром я сам себе лужицу напоминал. Отбрасываю ненужные воспоминания в сторону, гляжу прямо в небесно-чистые глаза… Тор, ну нельзя же так! Будь у меня хотя бы крупицы магии – зачаровал бы в два счета.   
Впрочем, об этом – не сейчас.   
– О чем отец хотел, чтобы ты со мной поговорил? – изображаю я из себя покорного сына и послушного брата в одном лице. Актер из меня сейчас неважный, но для Тора сойдет.   
– Э-э-э… не знаю, – теряется брат. – Отец сказал поговорить с тобой… я так понял, это ты хотел мне что-то сказать… то есть я раньше пытался, но отец…   
Изумительно. Закрываю глаза, пытаясь просчитать ситуацию. Тор, несмотря ни на что, не мог не попытаться меня навестить. Хотя бы – чтоб обвинить во всех смертных грехах. Если он почти пять дней не появлялся на пороге моей камеры – значит, мозги выполаскивали не только мне. Если отец допустил его сюда – значит, счел, что меня готовы услышать.   
Осталось придумать, что сказать брату, чьих друзей я повернул против него, брату, которого отправил в свободный полет в консервной банке с высоты девяти километров, брату, за спиной которого отец так желает меня видеть. Сказать то, что позволит ему вновь доверять мне.   
Я выбираю начало между «мне очень жаль» и «я был неправ», когда в глазах на мгновение темнеет, а мозг почти рефлекторно выставляет ментальный барьер. Успешно – сознаю я прежде, чем ощущаю горячие лапищи, держащие меня под локти, и теплое дыхание, касающееся шеи.   
– Ты… ты чего… что с тобой? – едва ли не испуганно шепчет Тор, на котором я практически вишу. – Тебя… я слишком приложил тогда, да? Прости, я…   
Небо вновь темнеет, непослушные пальцы беспомощно скользят по рельефу брони, рот заполняет привкус крови из прокушенной щеки, но упасть мне вновь не дают. Аккуратно усаживают назад, заставляя затылком опереться о стену и осторожными пальцами вынуждая поднять лицо. Торопливо сглатываю кровь, облизываю губы, сознавая, что с Тором я ни про каких читаури говорить не буду, и думаю, как просто врать в эти наивные глаза, голубые и чистые…   
…на этот раз темнота обрушивается всем весом, накрывая лавиной, и не сразу удается осознать, что кошмар уже втянул меня в себя, а недоуменный взгляд голубых глаз никуда не делся. 

***  
– Что происходит? – требовательно вопрошает Тор, выпуская меня из рук и отходя на шаг. – Локи, это твои штучки?!  
Я не отвечаю. Я слишком занят, пытаясь одновременно сообразить, что произошло, и удержать остатки щитов на рассудок. Кашель, сотрясающий тело, и неунимающаяся кровь изо рта неимоверно отвлекают. Гораздо качественнее, чем вопросы брата.   
– Где мы? – уже мягче спрашивает он, помогая выпрямиться и пальцами стирая алые слюни с моего подбородка. Надо же… а я был уверен, что ментальные атаки бескровны.   
Как объяснить ему – не знаю. Я и сам не понимаю, каким образом этот идиот умудрился очутиться в моем персональном кошмаре. По моему мнению, это даже в теории невозможно.   
– Добрый день, младший братик, – раздается за спиной знакомый голос Тора с интонациями звездной фальшивки. – Кто это тебя так?   
Сильные руки мгновенно дергают меня вверх, прижимая к накачанному теплому телу. Одна ладонь прикрывает лопатки – там, где бьется сердце, вторая ложится на поясницу. С учетом размера этих лап, закрыт почти весь позвоночник.   
– Кто ты такой? – повелительно спрашивает голос у меня над ухом.   
Фальшивка рассыпается присущим мне смехом.   
– Не узнаешь? – притворно удивляется она. – Неужели ты так редко глядишься в зеркало?   
Тор уверенно задвигает меня за спину. Как всегда. Сейчас я отвлекающий фактор и объект защиты одновременно. Вопрос – зачем меня защищать – у брата просто не возникает. И почему-то меня это не удивляет.   
– Кто ты такой?! – еще жестче повторяет он.   
Мир вокруг меняется словно взмахом ресниц. Только что нас окружала тьма, а сейчас свет дробится в бесчисленных отражениях зеркального лабиринта. Свет – и две фигуры, превратившиеся в два миллиона фигур. Одна высокая и плечистая, растерянно оглядывающаяся по сторонам и явно решающая, куда бы метнуть молот. Вторая – тощая, коленопреклоненная и затравлено встречающая в зеркале собственный взгляд.   
Я помню этот лабиринт, но в прошлый раз все было проще. Мой мозг способен справиться с любым безумием, но вот за Тора я не ручаюсь…  
…если это действительно – Тор. Насколько я разбираюсь в магии, его тут быть не должно, никак не должно!   
Впрочем, это, наверное, и не важно.   
– Садись, – через силу шепчу я. – Надо просто дождаться…   
– Ща-а-ас, – выдыхает братец, а мгновение спустя зеркальный звон рассыпается по зеркальным коридорам. Оборачиваюсь, любуясь темным провалом в рамке из сияющих осколков – только недолго.   
Осколки еще сыплются на пол, а темный провал уже затягивается новой зеркальной пленкой. Спустя еще миг не остается даже стекла на полу.   
– Что это за хрень? – вопрошает брат, крепче сжимая Мьёлльнир в руке.   
– Лабиринт? Наказание, – смеются зеркала. – Проникнуть в Асгард почти невозможно, но если есть маяк… и есть основания обратиться к силам Источника Судеб…   
Вот оно что – торопливо перевариваю свежую информацию. Проникнуть в Асгард почти невозможно. Но когда-то я дал читаури клятву, и тогда же молчаливо согласился с их условиями. Но я – не в их руках… это повод просить Источник поделиться нужной силой. Или даже требовать.  
Надо было говорить с отцом раньше…   
– Ладно, чего тебе нужно? – вскидывается Тор. – Выпусти нас отсюда немедленно, иначе…   
Зеркала смеются, не дослушивая угроз. С мощью Источника за спиной угрозы Тора им не страшны. Что тут сказать? Если б мне удалось обуздать силы тессеракта, я б тоже уже ничего не боялся.   
– Из любого лабиринта есть выход, – наверное, Тор всего лишь рассуждает вслух, только он даже это умудряется делать угрожающе.   
– Но не каждый сумеет его найти, – почти снисходительно отвечают миллионы Торов, окружающих нас.   
– Найдем, – выдыхает тот, что стоит рядом со мной.   
Твердая рука вновь вздергивает меня вверх, и брат почти тащит меня вперед, по пути разнося зеркальные стены. Некоторые осколки задевают кожу, но крови больше нет, а боль терпима. В конце концов, может, это и впрямь – выход?   
Что реальнее – пробиться сквозь заемные силы Судьбы или переждать, пока иссякнут возможности проводников? И способен ли Тор выдержать подобное?   
…и Тор ли это?   
– Куда ты тащишь моего брата? – раздается голос со спины. – Локи, это ты тут все подстроил?   
Оборачиваюсь, растерянно переводя взгляд с одного Тора на другого. И понимаю, что не могу их различить.   
– Это мой брат, – сухо возражает тот, что рядом со мной. – А ты можешь убираться в те бездны, откуда выполз, нежить!   
– Похож, только настоящий Тор – это я, – кивает второй громовержец в ответ первому. – Кстати, Локи, а кому из нас веришь ты?   
Никому – самый честный ответ. Но совершенно неуместный.   
– Точно не тебе, – отвечаю, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул.   
Лабиринт смеется в ответ, опадая вдруг вниз потоками тьмы, и на месте второго Тора оказывается знакомая уже фальшивка со звездными глазами.   
– Надо же, бог обмана – и не соврал. Тор, а кому веришь ты?   
На этот раз тьма словно поворачивается сразу вокруг всех своих осей, и черные ширмы тьмы сжимаются тысячами худощавых черноволосых фигур, затянутых в темные плащи. Несколько долей секунды я еще успеваю разглядеть звездное свечение бледных лиц, а потом проходит и оно.   
Честно говоря, доведись мне выбирать себя из толпы таких двойников – угадать удалось бы чисто случайно. И то вряд ли.   
Горячая ладонь стискивает мое запястье и выдергивает из толпы. Успеваю удивиться – как брату-то удалось угадать? – и еще сильнее подозреваю, что реального Тора тут нет.   
А потом смотрю на изрезанный осколками рукав плаща и думаю, что самый круглый дурак тут – вовсе не Тор. Думаю секунды три – прежде чем понимаю, что двойников становится все больше и больше, и моих, и Тора, а вот воздуха – вполне логично, что меньше. В глазах брата пульсирует паника, а в моих, наверное, – табун сумасшедших мыслей.   
Тора не может быть в моем кошмаре. Настоящего Тора. Никого настоящего. Тут и я – лишь, как говорят теперь в Мидгарде, ментальная проекция.   
Понятия не имею, способны ли чужие проекции бродить по не менее чужим кошмарам. Но если допустить, что могут… тем более что кошмар имеет внешнюю мощную подпитку…   
Выйти из кошмара можно. Проверено трое суток назад. Сильная боль выбивает из сна со стопроцентной надежностью. Из наведенного сна… ну, я бы дал процентов девяносто.   
Но если я выберусь отсюда – что будет с Тором? Его выкинет следом или затянет еще глубже? Подкоркой ведь чую, что слоев у этой дряни больше одного. А защита разума у братца… ну, в отсутствии нормального разума странно рассчитывать на хорошую защиту.   
– Локи, – шипят тени и двойники со всех сторон.   
– Локи, Локи, Локи, – отражает темное пространство, в котором темнеют даже небесно-голубые глаза.  
– Локи, ты же понимаешь, что лишь ты будешь виновен в гибели брата?   
– Локи, – не выдерживает тот, чьи ладони оковами охватывают мои запястья, – о чем они? Это из-за них тебе было плохо… – светловолосая голова неопределенно кивает куда-то в сторону и верх, – там?   
– А ты как думаешь? – отзывается вместо меня чужое пространство.   
– Никак не думает, – отвечает оно само себе. – Ему же нечем!   
– Локи-локи-локи, – повторяет на все лады пустота, и далекое эхо вторит ей ударами тяжелого молота: – Тор-тор-тор…   
Ладони на мгновение стискивают до боли – это единственный признак того, что брат услышал. Тор-тор-тор… наследник Одина, ближайший претендент на трон Асгарда. Царь-лев, чьи ментальные барьеры слабее туманной завесы. Моя ошибка дала читаури право обратиться к Источнику. Мой мозг стал маяком. А потом осталось лишь дождаться, когда узника навестит его наивный братик, и ударить в нужный момент. После этого моя жизнь станет разменной монетой. Даже если я выживу и выберусь из кошмара – кто поверит мне, изменнику, что разумом Тора теперь управляют мои бывшие союзники?  
Я так давно привык двигать фигурки на клетчатой доске, что не заметил, как сам ступил на нее. А никакая фигурка, ни пешка, ни ферзь, не управляет игрой.   
– Как отсюда выбраться? – спрашивает Тор пересохшими губами, и мысли вдруг успокаиваются… как и сердце, как и эмоции… ничто так не приводит в чувство, как тяжесть мантии власти на плечах.   
– Легко, братик, – улыбаюсь я. – Смотри мне в глаза.   
И изо всех сил, что даны моему мозгу, выталкиваю брата прочь. 

***  
Оглушающий вой, разочарованный, разгневанный, злобный, заполняет уши, пока я лечу вниз, в беспросветную тьму, пробивая слой за слоем, и каждый слой все беспросветней предыдущего, а далеко впереди затягивается светлое пятно разорванной ткани кошмара.   
Вы проиграли, глупцы. Ваш маяк летит в недостижимые дали ваших миров, ваша связь с Источником разрывается, прекращая потоки магических сил, а Тор… Тор больше не в вашей власти.   
Вам остался лишь мой разум, которому вы обещали вечные пытки, но это жалкое утешение – когда власть Девяти миров просияла яркой звездой и уплыла из рук.   
Вечные муки, значит? Ну-ну… что ж, покажите, чем вы сумеете напугать сына йотунов!


End file.
